peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa Pig: Should I?
Should I? Is a Peppa Pig spin off created by Kidboy24 aimed at chirdren 7-9. It deals with making a choice and a descison. The characters have grown older. For example: Peppa is Eight and George is five. There are Five main characters, they are: Peppa, George, Stella, Suzy and Danny. Episodes Series One Stella Skunk Episodes #What Does My Dog Need? (Stella Needs Help Finding Out What Her Dog, Bella Needs.) #Kite (Stella Needs Help Finding Out Why Her Kite Can't Fly.) #The Crystal (Stella Needs Help Mining A Crystal.) #The Move (Stella Needs Help Moving Into Her New Home.) #Movie Maker (Stella Needs Help Useing Her IMovie On Her IPhone.) Series One Peppa Episodes 1. New School (Peppa does not like her new school and needs to decide alot of things) 2. Ballet Class (A new guy called Robert comes to Ballet but Robert is a bully.) 3. Suzy The Jerk (Peppa and Suzy have a fight.) 4. The Movie (Peppa goes to the cinema but needs help watching the scary movie.) 5. The DVD (Peppa rents a DVD from Blockbuster but needs help to take it back) Series One George Episodes 1. Richard The Jerk (Another version of Suzy The Jerk.) 2. The Movie ("The Movie" from George's point of view.) 3. The Bully (Peppa starts bullying George.) 4. Cycle Doom (George learns how to ride a bike but needs help whether to listen.) 5. Zoo Hullabloo (George, Edmond and Richard go to the Zoo but need help to learn not to climb into the enclosure of the animals.) Series One Suzy Episodes # Trampoline (Suzy needs help jumping) # Best Friend Number Two (Suzy cheats on Peppa with Candy Cat as her new best friend) # Smosh Sheep (Suzy Creates A Youtube Channel, But Needs Help Getting Subcribers.) # Necklace (Suzy Loses Her New Red Starry Necklace.) # Addicted (Suzy Becomes Addicted To Skylanders: Trap Team.) Series One Emily Episodes # Is Peppa My Friend (Emily need to decide if she wants to be friends with Peppa) # Two Timing (Emily makes a friend, but she backstabs Emily) # Addiction (Emily confronts Peppa of her obsession with Lollipops) # Vacation (Emily goes to the beach) # Guilt (Emily Steals from the playgroup's candy jar and frames Danny) Series One Danny Episodes # Danny's Mountaineering Trip (Danny start doing mountaineering) # Danny The Subscriber (Danny subscribes to Suzy's YouTube channel) # Danny The Babysitter (Danny babysits George, then babysits Edmond) # Mountaineering Exam (Danny climbs up Lupghar Sar the 109th biggest mountain in the world) # Trip Around The Pacific Ocean (Danny takes a boat across the Pacific ocean with his dad) Series One Highlights The best parts of Series 1 from Peppa's point of view to Danny's point of view. Series Two Stella Skunk #The Secret Invitation, Part 1 (Stella Gets A Secret Invitation To A Party.) #The Secret Invitation, Part 2 (Stella Arrives At The Party.) #Bella's Bad Day (Stella Needs Help Finding Oud Why Her Dog Is Sad.) #Stella The Subcriber (Stella Skunk Version Of Danny The Subcriber.) #The Super Duper Devastating Day (Stella Skunk Is Distraught When Polly Parrot Has Passed Away And Went To Bird Heaven.) Series Two Peppa # The Mysterious Invitation, Part 1 (Peppa gets a mysterious invitation to a party) # The Mysterious Invitation, Part 2 (Peppa arrives at the party) # Trapped (Peppa gets trapped in her scary attack) # School Trip (Peppa, Suzy, & Danny go on a school trip to a castle) # Very Sad Day (Granny & Grandpa Pigs pet parrot, Polly dies ) Series Two George # The Unknown Invitation, Part 1 (George & Edmond gets an unknown invitation to a party) # The Unknown Invitation, Part 2 (George & Edmond arrive at the party) # The Toad (George finds a toad and keeps it as his pet) # The Gorilla Cage (George gets trapped in the zoo's gorilla cage) # George's Bad Day (George has a sad day when Granny & Grandpa pet parrot, Polly Dies) Series Two Suzy # The Unexplained Invitation, Part 1 (Suzy gets an unexplained invitation to a party) # The Unexplained Invitation, Part 2 (Suzy arrives at the party) # Dream To Nightmare (Suzy has a happy dream, but soon turns into a NIGHTMARE) # Return To The YouTube Channel (Suzy posts another video into her YouTube Channel and it gets viral) # The Bad News (Peppa tells Suzy bad news about her Granny & Grandpa's pet Parrot, Polly Dying) Series Two Danny # Hosting A Party, Part 1 (Danny hosts a mysterious party) # Hosting A Party, Part 2 (Danny creates a mysterious for his party guests) # The Ghosts (Danny saw a ghost, but no one believes him) # Truth Or Dare (Danny & Friends have a never-ending game of truth & dare) # Secret News (Danny has gone suspicious about bad news everyone is going on about) Series Two Highlights The best parts of Series 2 from Peppa's point of view to Danny's point of view. Cast Leave your name here if you have edited this page. *Kidboy24 *KirbyTheGreat *SakifreemodeGD *2005EvimothCity *Johnny06 *Ballerinagirl *773026 *Sonicthehedgehog223 Category:Fanon Series Category:Spinoff Category:Spin-Off Category:TV Shows Category:Fanon Category:Animosity,